1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery is formed by putting electrolyte and an electrode assembly in a case, and sealing an opening of the case with a cap assembly including electrode terminals. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator as an insulator therebetween.
According to the types of devices employing a secondary battery, a unit cell (e.g., a single bare cell) as a secondary battery, or a single pack including unit cells may be used. When a single pack including unit cells is used, the unit cells may be connected to each other in series and/or in parallel through a conductive plate. However, in certain cases, the electrical connection between the conductive plate and the unit cells may be disrupted if the conductive plate and the unit cells move out of physical contact with one another.